The Fallen
by Shizaki Kuro
Summary: Kanda is a Fallen, a angel cast out of heaven, and he doesnt want to go back there, but when he helps a boy named Allen he may not have a choice. Will heaven tear the two apart? Yullen Rated M just in case :3


**I Know, another story even though I have others to update, but it's not my fault really it's STARIK'S! Oh its un-beta'd to… also Starik's fault!**

**Starik: WHAT! I didn't do anything!**

**Lair I told you to update the fics while I'm potty training my sixteenth B-Day present!**

**Starik:… You got a dog! You're betraying me and Len!**

**Len: But how could we do it, we are figments of your insanity?**

**Tora: That's not true I am her insanity! And I'm pretty sure I never gave birth to either of you!**

**Me, Starik, Len:….**

**Starik: Anyway the updating is Shizaki's fault not mine, and she doesn't own DMG, just me and I'm proud of it because I'm in the story again! YAAAAY!**

Allen sighed, he couldn't concentrate at all. His mind kept wandering back to that night, it happened a week ago but it seemed like yesterday.

. . .

Allen was walking home from his job at the bar his brother Starik owned, he was happy because it was Sunday and he got to go home early, if you could consider leaving at midnight early. He traveled his normal path home, walking the dark abandoned streets and was about to go through an alley he traversed many times before as it was his shortcut home; he was not alone, as he walked down the alley lined by two brick buildings he noticed a small figure at the end. He wasn't sure why this petit bodied person scared him so much but the shiver that went through him warned him not to be fooled by their size. As he walked closer and his fear intensified he did the only thing that came to mind… he prayed.

'_Dear Lord, our holy father… I feel unsafe here, afraid of a person I don't know, afraid but have no real reason to be except that my body trembles and my mind is full of panic and dread. Please, if there is a guardian angel nearby willing to spare their time and help me I would be very grateful, because I know that I don't have one of my own'_

He was about to pass the person who he could now see as a small girl with spiky hair and piercing golden eyes and she started to giggle as he neared; he was suddenly filled with a cool but comforting aura and it felt as if someone was walking with him, protecting and leading him. When he passed, the girl seemed to suddenly want to avoid him at all costs; she backed against the wall of the building behind her and bore her gaze into the dirt covered alley floor at her feet. As soon as he was out of the girl's view he ran, back to his home, and his warm bed, and his loving cat Tim; silently thanking whoever, be it angel, or God, for helping him, even more so when in the morning a report went through the news that a young boy was attacked in that alley, there was no evidence to who it was who attacked him except the report of the boy crying 'She said she wanted to play, I only wanted to play!'

. . .

Allen sighed again at the memory; he was currently being walked home by Starik, who, ever since hearing why Allen was acting weird refused to let him walk home alone. It's not that Allen wasn't happy his brother cared so much, but even living in a world of the supernatural and fantasy creatures, he lived in the more 'Human' part of his city and two males with silver hair would of course be noticed but thought nothing of, but if one of them, Starik for example, were to have wolf ears and a tail, there were definitely going to be whispers. At one more of Allen's sighs Starik's ears twitched and perked at the sound causing him to look down worriedly at his half-human adopted brother.

. . .

Kanda swore unhappily as he left an abandoned warehouse, being who he was he was not allowed back into heaven, he was a fallen angel, cast out of heaven for his sins causing his wings to turn black, but that wasn't why he was upset in fact being fallen actually if possible made him happy. He no longer had to deal with those white-winged fools in heaven, it was the happenings of a week ago that upset him, angels were supposed to help people by nature, but if the fallen helped someone who truly needed it they would be let back into heaven and the pure color of their wings restored. Kanda didn't want to go back there! He just inside that warehouse yelling at that idiot Tiedol about what happened a week ago, when he came across the silver-haired boy, he smelled his fear and after accidentally seeing his past he answered his silent prayer. He yelled at Tiedol, disgusted at the past of the boy, at how angels were supposed to protect and that everyone had a guardian, yet this boy did not, just like Kanda when he was a human child he had no guardian so he suffered and he still resented god and his heaven for that, and yet this child still prayed and believed. '_Stupid Moyashi' _Tiedol's excuse was that the child was cursed, just like Kanda was. Now he was stuck to being the Moyashi's guardian until heaven ordered otherwise and he would be sent back like he was never one of the fallen, and he couldn't back out because Tiedol had told all of the Above that his fallen 'son' was coming home, not that he would have backed out anyway that would be dishonorable he told himself.

**Review Please!**

**Tora: OR DIE!**

**Starik & Len: …**

**Okay, ignore her just review please!**


End file.
